


警医之下9

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 48





	警医之下9

警医之下9

床很软，两个人倒在上面，甚至弹了弹，真符合“云雨一番”的情景。

“啪嗒”一声。

柔白的小手解开了陆绎的腰带扣，抽出他的衬衣，一点点剥干净他的衣服。

袁今夏跨跪在陆绎身上，白花花的大腿晃的陆绎心神不宁，这个不按套路出牌的女人，慢条斯理脱了衣服。

明明是心中所求，偏偏陆绎紧张得厉害。

“你还好吗？”

“清醒吗？”

“知道你在做什么吗？”

袁今夏听着他的三问，脸微热垂下眼帘，“我很清醒，知道自己在做什么，做爱。”

这模样，落尽陆绎眼中，和火上浇油没区别。

不一会，两个人已经赤裸相见。

陆绎原本就暗下的眸显得更暗了，因为……玩心好奇的袁今夏，伸出食指点了点他的那东西……某物很蓬勃地摇了摇，吐出一点白浊。

陆绎，有种羞愤而死的错觉。

女人俯下身吻着他，唇齿一打开，陆绎的舌就探进她口中，吻得很急，灼热的气息洒在鼻息脸颊。袁今夏莫名有种呼吸困难的感觉。

“唔～”袁今夏微微喘气隔开陆绎，偏偏他又追上来。啧～狗男人腰力真好。

挣扎不及，陆绎的手自然而然揉捏着她的双乳。艹，手感细腻温热，好似一团白玉。

口中的深吻，啧啧作响，听得袁今夏面红耳热。“等、等一下。”

陆绎唇舌追咬着她的耳朵，沙哑的声音低低的，手上动作却不停，揉搓得两只尖尖立了起来。“不吻了，让你呼吸；让我干你。”

热流闯进袁今夏的心尖尖，小腹一紧一松，热流从两片花唇之间的缝隙流出来。

陆绎自然感受到了她的变化，更卖力地低头含住了乳肉噬咬着，一寸一寸舔弄着，直到……看见了颤抖的花唇。

袁今夏呼吸大乱，身体软成一摊水，手指进入的瞬间，忍不住抬起细腰，又落下去，咬着下唇呻吟着。

穴口不争气地一张一翕，热流挡不住地涌出来。

黑暗中，陆绎的视线奇好，观察着袁今夏的反应，他要记住每一个细节，她的身体抖得厉害，却又湿得厉害，软肉里温温的，绞得手指叽里咕噜响。

身体里的血液都在翻滚，陆绎忍得辛苦，青筋交错的某物顺着凹陷的缝隙来回蹭弄。

“看着我。”他说。

已经泄了一次身，袁今夏全身都是薄汗，面色潮红地睁开眼，湿热的汁水从红肿的密道涌出来，更方便了陆绎的进入。

“水真多。”陆绎笑，“是不是这里很酸？”摸着袁今夏的小腹，某物已经进了一小半，“你这么瘦，待会肯定能看到进进出出的凸起。”

“疼。”袁今夏挺直了腰，白嫩嫩的两团颤抖起来。

陆绎知道顶到了什么，又停不下来，干脆堵着她的唇，指尖抠开花瓣里的花珠，研磨、按弄……

刺激感太足，不消片刻，明明还含着那根粗物，袁今夏臀瓣一绷，身子一阵痉挛，喷出大量汁水。

水泽高潮迭起中，陆绎一鼓作气冲了进去，胯下力道控制着，不知是红色的血，还是透明的水，进进出出异常顺利。

“唔唔～”过了疼痛，女人食髓知味，哼哼唧唧搂着陆绎，偶尔低头咬着他的喉结。

陆绎被她刺激得眼底尽是暗沉，恨不能直接做死她。他的舌再次撬开袁今夏的口腔，肆意地横扫每一个角落，女人的身体，又香又软，他有些控制不住力道了。

包裹着某物的蚌柔绞了起来，酸涩的感觉蔓延着，袁今夏的理论知识告诉她：她要高潮了。

“陆、陆绎……不行、啊啊～嗯～慢点～太深了、我、我要到了……”

袁今夏难耐地呻吟，快感灭顶。

陆绎被她的嘤咛喘息弄得直接失去分寸，又凶又急攻得尽了全力，抽插着。

嫩红的穴肉被干得外翻，小小的缝隙，被撑成了圆形，吞吞吐吐着巨物，偏偏淫水喷得可怕。

袁今夏不知是痛是爽，嘶叫着阵阵抽搐，白花花的身体抖得急。

陆绎的下体被她湿得晶晶亮，“真漂亮～”女人高潮的样子，真的让男人有凌虐、征服的快感，大概，因为是爱的人？

“嗯～”陆绎闷哼一声，退出来，白浊尽数撒在了她身上。

袁今夏抖了抖，身体又泄出一股水。

房间里，情欲的味道弥漫。

陆绎吃得满足，将袁今夏的腿拉得开了些，可怜的花唇肿得厉害，充血的两片还沾着水光。

完全暴露的穴口、床单上的血迹、淫乱的水泽……高潮后的女人，小腹微微抽搐，有种任人亵玩的感觉。

真视觉冲击十足，陆绎看得呼吸凌乱，轻轻在她的穴口来来回回抚弄，勾得袁今夏哼哼唧唧又流出黏腻。

“再做一次？”陆绎虽是问，手指却已经勾了进去。

做爱，做爱，当然和爱的人做，才有滋有味，没有尽头。


End file.
